wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
EMERARUDI SHITII
This is One Short Day translated in either Japanese. エメラルドシティー Glinda, ensemble 『 一緒に行きましょう。エメラルドシティーに。 』 ゆこう　エメラルドシティー 『 私、行ってみたかったの。 』 ここは　エメラルドシティー ここはエメラルドシティー 夢の都なのさ 街は　光あふれて 希望に満ち　輝いて 眩しいよ 綺麗な街並みね ブティック 図書館 宮殿 ミュージアム！ 素敵よ 何もかもすべてが どれも 緑よ 街中がきらめいて 私達を呼ぶの 夢に見ていたの 憧れの世界 美しい　この街を ここは　エメラルドシティー 夢を叶えてくれる ここは エメラルドシティー この瞬間(とき)を思い切り 楽しもう 『 エルフィー、ほら。。。ショーに遅れちゃうわよ！ 』 凄い人気 そうさ　彼が魔法使いだ 昔　ここに 気球で　舞い降りた 驚いた　すごいぞ 不思議な魔力だ ウーウーウー　彼はワンダフル Oh! ワンダフル　ウィザード ここは-----------------------------(凄い人気) エメラルドシティー-------------(そうさ　彼が魔法使いだ) 夢を-------------------------------(昔　ここに) かなえてくれる-----------------(気球で　舞い降りた) ここはエメラルドシティー 憧れてた　この街で 暮らしてみたいわ 二人の夢が叶う 素敵なこの街で 『 陛下がお呼びです！ 』 さぁ！ Source: Wicked Lyrics Romaji 『 Issho ni ikimashou. Emerarudoshitī ni. 』 Yukou emerarudoshitī 『 Watashi, itte mitakatta no. 』 Koko wa emerarudoshitī Koko wa emerarudoshitī Yume no miyakona no sa Machi wa hikari afurete Kibō ni michi kagayaite Mabushii yo Kireina machinami ne Butikku Toshokan Kyūden Myūjiamu! Suteki yo Nanimokamo subete ga Dore mo Midori yo Machinaka ga kirameite Watashitachi o yobu no Yume ni mite ita no Akogareno sekai Utsukushī kono machi o Koko wa emerarudoshitī Yume o kanaete kureru Koko wa Emerarudoshitī Kono shunkan (Toki) o omoikiri Tanoshimou 『 Erufī, hora... Shō ni okure chau wa yo! 』 Sugoi ninki Sō sa kare ga mahōtsukaida Mukashi koko ni Kikyū de maiorita Odoroita sugoi zo Fushigina maryokuda Ūūū kare wa wandafuru Oh! Wandafuru u~izādo Koko wa-----------------------------(Sugoi ninki) Emerarudoshitī-------------(Sō sa kare ga mahōtsukaida) Yume o-------------------------------(Mukashi koko ni) Kanaete kureru-----------------(Kikyū de maiorita) Koko wa emerarudoshitī Akogare teta konomachide Kurashite mitai wa Futari no yumegakanau Sutekina konomachide 『 Heika ga oyobidesu! 』 Sa~a! Translation ELPHABA: Let's go together, to the Emerald City. ENSEMBLE: Let's go, to the Emerald City ... GLINDA: I've always wanted to go! ENSEMBLE: This is the Emerald City ... Emerald City! This is the Emerald City, The capital of dreams! The streets are overflowing with light Filled with hope, they shine ELPHABA: What a pretty streetscape! GLINDA: Boutiques! ELPHABA: Libraries! GLINDA: Palaces! ELPHABA: Museums! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: It's great Everything GLINDA: All of it ELPHABA: It's green! ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Everything in this city is sparkling It's calling to us ELPHABA: We saw it in a dream GLINDA: This world we longed for ELPHABA AND GLINDA: This beautiful city ENSEMBLE: This is the Emerald City It can grant your dreams This is the ELPHABA AND GLINDA: Emerald City We'll thoroughly enjoy This moment! GLINDA: "Elphie, hey... we'll be late to the show!" ENSEMBLE: He's super popular Yes, he's the Wizard In the past, right here In a hot-air balloon, he gracefully descended What a surprise! He's amazing Such a mysterious power Oo-oo-ooh he's wonderful Oh! Wonderful Wizard This is the (He's super popular) Emerald City (Yes, he's the Wizard) Your dreams (In the past, right here) Will come true (In a hot-air balloon, he gracefully descended) This is the Emerald City ELPHABA AND GLINDA: In this city that we longed for I'd love to try living here Both of our ELPHABA: Dreams GLINDA: Coming true ELPHABA AND GLINDA: In this wonderful town GUARD: His Majesty summons you! ENSEMBLE: Here! Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble